Suction cups are used in numerous applications. Ordinarily, the suctions cups are of a pneumatic open loop type where a vacuum is created in the suction cup via a venturi to draw the suction cup onto a surface. The air is passed through the venturi and exits to the ambient surroundings. While these types of suction cups work satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they purpose a drawback when utilized in clean room environments, non-contaminating environments and the like. Thus, these types of systems are not adaptable to be used in pharmaceutical, electronic, and food processing operations where contaminants from the exiting air would have a significant impact on the products being processed. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a suction cup that is capable of drawing a vacuum without the use of open loop pneumatics. Additionally, the suction cups are to be sterilized, cleaned and inspected without the risk of contamination.